Et vive les bentô
by Oxytreza
Summary: estce que tu m'aimes ? une sorte de suite a vive la pluie, mais peut être lue indépendament si vous ne suportez pas les lemon...


Titre : …Et vive les bentô !

Auteur : Bloody's soul

Fandom : XXX holic

Pairing : Domenuki…Ou Wataneki, aussi !

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : rien à moi, comme d'habitude…(snif). Cette fic est une sorte de suite de mon one-shot « vive la pluie… » mais elle marche aussi indépendamment…

…Et vive les bentô…

Le soleil chauffait doucement le toit du lycée privé où étudiaient Watanuki et Domeki. Et ces deux-là était justement installé sur le dudit toit, en train de manger les bentô préparés par le jeune medium. Celui-ci, pâle comme la mort et mince comme une brindille, mastiquait consciencieusement sa bouchée d'onigiri, avec une application préméditée, voulue, exagérée. S'il faisait ça, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il voulait éviter de parler au garçon assis devant lui. Ce dernier, plus grand, plus musclé et plus athlétique le regardait faire, sans toucher à son assiette, chose rare car il était un gourmand sans nom, et ses préférences se portaient sur les plats que préparait Watanuki. Mais se jour-là, quelque chose lui nouait l'estomac et l'empêchait de manger. Il se contentait donc de regarder fixement et avec insistance le brun assis en face de lui, qui continuait de s'occuper la bouche afin de ne pas avoir à parler. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque le regard fauve de Domeki devint lourd et désagréable sur son visage, Watanuki leva ses yeux bleus et demanda d'un air irrité : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. » Domeki baissa les yeux mais sans pour autant toucher aux inari-zushis qui trônaient dans son assiette. « Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne mange pas ?

-Je n'ai pas faim. » L'archer reposa son assiette et ses baguettes puis croisa les bras. Watanuki resta interdit. Cette phrase, Domeki ne l'avait jamais prononcé. C'était même une phrase qui ne rentrait pas dans son vocabulaire courant. Éradiquée de sa bouche. Impossible de Domeki n'ait pas faim. Il fallait qu'il soit malade…Ou contrarié. Watanuki reposa à son tous son assiette et ses baguettes et soupirant, puis se déplaça latéralement afin de se retrouver assis à côté de Domeki. Il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de l'archer. Mais celui-ci se dégagea en disant : « Pas la peine de le faire si tu n'en as pas envie.

-On en a déjà discuté…

-Et tu n'as jamais été clair. » Le medium détourna le regard et abaissa les bras. Il y eut un flottement. Puis Domeki repris : « Je ne sais toujours pas si tu l'acceptes.

-Je ne sais pas moi-même. Comment veux-tu que je te réponde ?

-…Ça ne te dégoûte pourtant pas quand on couche ensemble…

-Non. Mais c'est plus compliqué. Il y a une marge entre les pulsions et les sentiments…

-Les pulsions…Tu considères ça comme des « pulsions » ? » L'archer semblait ne pas apprécier. Watanuki rougit et murmura : « Pas toi ?

-Non. Moi j'aime le faire avec toi, j'en ai envie. » Il le disait avec froideur, mais une douce lueur brillait dans ses yeux jaunes. Watanuki rougit encore plus et baissa le nez.

Ça faisait près d'un mois qu'ils était « ensembles ». Ou du moins, ça faisait un mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Mais Watanuki ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait pour l'archer aux yeux d'or. De l'amour ? Ou était-ce juste ses hormones qui piquaient une crise passagère ? Quand ils mangeaient ensemble les bentô qu'il avait préparé, une douceur et un calme le prenait brusquement. C'était ça, l'amour ? Rien d'extraordinaire, comparé à ce qu'on lui avait décrit de ce sentiment ravageur…Et d'ailleurs, ce calme était celui qu'il ressentait depuis le moment où ils avaient commencé à manger ensemble. Alors, était-il amoureux de Domeki depuis le début ? Non, ça, il était sûr d'avoir été profondément irrité par le garçon. Watanuki se gratta la tête et sentit le bras de Domeki se glisser autour de ses épaules, puis ses lèvres contre sa joue. Puis l'archer enfouit son visage dans le con de son amant et soupira. « La seule chose qui est sûre dans notre relation, c'est le plaisir qu'on prend au lit et les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. » Watanuki sentit son estomac se retourner. Domeki ne lui avait jamais dit clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour le medium ; juste des allusions, des phrases dérivées. Mais jamais « Je t'aime ». Watanuki tourna légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux tandis que Domeki se redressait. L'archer fixa longuement le jeune homme, puis finalement, ouvrit la bouche et lança cette phrase qui eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Watanuki : « Je ne veux pas continuer comme ça. Pas tant que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ressens pour moi.

-…Mais…Je ne…

-Cesse de dire que tu ne sais pas. Si c'est non, tant pis mais c'est oui, dis-le-moi. Que je puisse être soulagé.

-Tu me demande de te le dire, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait, toi ! » S'indigna le brun en se reculant. Domeki le regarda, apparemment surpris puis souffla : « C'est tout ce qu'il te faut pour te décider ? alors je te le dis : je t'aime. » Watanuki resta un moment immobile, puis détourna les yeux. Ces mots n'avaient pas eut l'effet escompté. « Je suis désolé, Domeki…Laisse-moi encore du temps…

-Tu me dis ça a chaque fois. Ce n'est tout de même pas compliqué ! » Domeki perdait patience. Il saisit dans sa main le menton de son amant et lui dit : « Tu aimes passer du temps avec moi ? En dehors des moment ou l'on couche ensemble et les déjeuners ?

-…Pas vraiment.

-… » L'archer relâcha le menton du medium, apparemment profondément blessé. Watanuki s'en aperçu et passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et murmura : « Mais j'aime manger mes bentô avec toi. Ça, je ne pourrais pas m'en passer. Et je veux rester avec toi.

-Tu ne m'aimes que pour manger ?

-Je ne sais pas…Je te jure, Domeki, que manger avec toi est le moment le plus agréable de la journée. Ce sont ces bentô qui me raccrochent à toi. Je bénis mes bentô. Et j'aime faire l'amour avec toi. Mais laisse-moi encore du temps pour établir mes sentiments, je t'en pris ! » Il posa sa bouche sur celle de Domeki qui ne bougea pas, laissant le medium faire à sa guise. « Tu m'aimes Domeki ? Alors ais confiance et attend encore un peu. Je ne te promets rien, mais je ferais un effort pour savoir ce que je ressens pour toi. Si je t'aime…Ou si tu es juste un bon ami et amant. » Les prières du brun se concrétisèrent sous forme de gouttes translucides glissant le long de ses joues. Domeki en essuya une du bout du doigt, appuya sa joue contre l'épaule de Watanuki et murmura : « Une semaine, pas un jour de plus… » Watanuki eut un sourire à travers ses larmes. « Merci…Je ferais de mon mieux… »

…déprime

Et ouais, on ne peut pas faire des « happy end » tout le temps ! Nooon ! s'il vous plait, ne me tapez pas ! Se protège la tête

Bah, vous n'avez qu'à dire que c'est une fin ouverte. Imaginez ce que vous voulez…

Une chose est sûre, cette fic n'aura pas de suite.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu tout de même…(perso, je trouve qu'il y a des moment ou je me suis mal dépatouillée…)

Hum…Reviews ? Voix timide


End file.
